


Love At First Sass

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is a disaster gay in any universe, Asmodeus is a Dick, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Cinderella Inspired, Dancing, Fairy Tale inspired, First Kisses, Love at First Sight, M/M, Prince Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus, The omamori is even more magical, engagements, happy endings, warlock magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Alec Lightwood is the crown prince of Idris and he has been ordered to find his future husband or wife at the ball tonight, to protect the kingdom.Magnus Bane is the warlock under a spell by his father - sent to make the prince fall in love with him so his father can seize control of the kingdom of Idris.They meet, they tease, they sass, they save each other, and maybe fall in love at first sight along the way.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 37
Kudos: 410
Collections: Hunter's Moon Fairy Tale Retelling





	Love At First Sass

**Author's Note:**

> So the fairy tale I selected for our event was Cinderella! 
> 
> My original idea sprinted away to parts unknown - so we're left with this! A tale of love at first sight, gifts to remember each other by, and an unexpected rescue. 
> 
> Also disaster gay Alec Lightwood with precisely zero chill, because we all need some of that.

"You have a responsibility to this family, Alec," Maryse said, her voice stern, her head held high. "There are a number of eligible people here tonight, and you may pick any of them." 

Alec stared at her, his back ramrod straight and nodded. He knew what he needed to do, what he would have to do. 

"Don't disappoint us again, Alec," she cautioned. "It isn't your place to marry for love. You are a prince and you will marry to help-" 

"I am aware," Alec bit out, bitterness hot and vile on his tongue. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to prepare for tonight." He gave his mother a brief bow and turned to leave the throne room. He breathed through the familiar surge of anger and reminded himself that it would be for the best. 

He already had a plan, too. He'd discussed it with Lady Lydia Branwell. If it came to it, he would ask for her hand she would accept. The both of them would be trapped, but being trapped with a friend was worse than with a stranger, or someone cruel. Alec pulled open the door to his bedroom and shut it behind him, exhaling hard, shaking his head. 

Just  _ once. _ Just once he would have loved to be the tiniest bit selfish. To be able to choose for himself. Even if he had the option to pick another man, and he could, the lack of succession would leave Idris open to attack from her enemies. The royal line would end with him. Alec exhaled, low and harsh and forced himself to breathe, because it was all he could do. 

There was a ball to prepare for tonight, after all. And he couldn't run away from it as the guest of honor. 

~!~

Magnus frowned at his father and tilted his head, his magic cackling around his wrists. The thick leather cuffs kept it from lashing out, kept it contained and under the control of his father. "I'm, what?" 

"You'll be attending the ball tonight. Of course, I wanted to send Lilith, as she would be far more fitting for what the queen wishes for her son," Asmodeus tossed his head. "But if the rumors of her son are true, then his…  _ tastes _ run more along the lines of someone like you, Magnus." 

A shudder worked its way up his spine and Magnus didn't bother fighting back the glare he levelled at his father. "I am not going to do this. I can't make him fall in love with me." 

Asmodeus scoffed. "Of course you can. You'll do exactly as I tell you. You know what's at risk if you don't," he reminded Magnus, looking pointedly down at the cuffs on his wrists. "You'll seduce the prince, be caught in a compromising position with him, and then marry him. Once we have our foothold in the royal family of Idris-" 

"I'm not going to do it," Magnus growled, the magic around his hands cackling more pointedly. The dampening effect on the cuffs grew stronger and he bit down a gasp of pain as he watched his father show his real eyes, standing. "I won't bring someone else into your plans." 

" _ You, _ " Asmodeus growled, stepping off the dias, towards his son. "Will do as you are told. Now, go clean my library. We have guests coming later and I want to ensure that it looks as flawless as it should." 

The order rankled, uncomfortable against his skin and Magnus resisted the spell in the cuffs for as long as he could until his chest was starting to burn. He took a deep breath and turned towards the door. "Of course, sir." 

"And Magnus?" Asmodeus called, watching him pause. "Make sure to doll yourself up properly tonight. I want to see you at your best to seduce this boy." 

Magnus clenched his hands into fists, but nodded, stalking towards the library. He fought down angry tears and slammed the door of the library open with his magic, throwing the door off the hinges. He'd have to repair it shortly, but the expression of his rage was enough to calm him for the moment. As long as his father had the cuffs on him, as long as he answered to his father and no one else, there wasn't anything he could do other than obey. 

Lifting his hands, he felt the cuffs ease their hold now that he was doing as ordered. Magic leapt to his fingers and Magnus rejoiced in the feel of it, even though it was a fraction of what he should have had access to after all of these years. He swept it over the library in a graceful arc of his hands, removing the dust from the books, the cobwebs from the corners. The leather gleamed and the table and chairs looked comfier than ever. 

Once he was finished, Magnus took in the library, the room that he loved more than any other in the house and fought down tears. This was where Asmodeus had trapped him and where he would someday find the answer to his freedom. He glared down at the cuffs and the way the runes started to glow a dark red. His father wanted something else of him. He turned to look back at the library and trailed his fingers over the books. He would find an answer to escape. He would. It was just a matter of time. 

~!~ 

Magnus watched his father carefully, unable to look away from him at his own order, his hands held out, supplying his father with excess magic. He was building a spell, winding it carefully above the cauldron. Whatever it was, the smell was truly sickening and he fought down the urge to gag as with one final explosion of sparks, it stopped bubbling and the fire died down. 

"There. Finished." 

Asmodeus carefully poured some of the concoction into a small vial and gestured Magnus closer, watching as he fought the order, his cuffs glowing to a bright and vibrant red before he finally shuffled forward. He smirked. "This is for you. To give the prince." 

Magnus didn't want to take the vial. He stared at it, dread curling even deeper in his stomach. "What is it?" 

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with," Asmodeus said, tossing his head, pressing the vial into Magnus' hands. "But you will give it to him at the earliest opportunity. Slip it into his wine, or have him take it in some other way." 

Magnus swallowed, closing his fingers around the vial, his magic snapping around him in angry blue sparks. "He's an innocent. He doesn't deserve any of this!" 

Asmodeus scoffed and rolled his eyes. "None of the Idris royalty are without black marks. Do not pretend to think otherwise. I am doing this to protect us. To protect  _ our _ people, Magnus. You must see that." 

Magnus shook his head, even as his shaking hands tucked the vial into his inner pocket. "There has to be another way, there has to be-" 

"Now, make sure you glamour those cuffs. We can't have the royal family thinking you are under any control other than your own," Asmodeus said, moving around his desk. He studied his son, narrowing his eyes at him. "You are to be your most charming tonight, Magnus." 

Magnus clenched his eyes shut, biting down on his lip until he tasted blood. He felt his father's long fingers under his chin, forcing his face up. 

"Look at me," Asmodeus growled. 

Magnus fought the order, keeping his eyes clenched shut until tears were escaping from the pain of the cuffs draining him. He blinked them open and met Asmodeus', the eyes that he shared, denoting his heritage. 

"You  _ will _ be at your most charming tonight, Magnus. You  _ will _ make him fall for you. You will smile and laugh and dance. You will captivate him," Asmodeus said, his voice low and certain. "And when the moment is right, you  _ will _ give him that vial." 

More tears escaped the corner of his eyes as Asmodeus held him in place. "Fuck you," Magnus breathed. 

Asmodeus laughed. "I do love your spirit." He lowered his hand and stared at his son. "Now, go do your job, Magnus. Our people will thank you for it." 

Magnus took a deep, shuddering breath and turned to head for the door before his father could give him any other orders. He had to think of a way out of this. He snapped his fingers impatiently, dressing himself in one of his best outfits, one that was sure to catch attention, and did his makeup in another snap. 

Where once the fancy clothes would have offered him comfort, would have reminded him of who he was, the glamoured cuffs on his wrists were an indication of who he truly belonged to against his will. Magnus made his way to the stables and breathed out hard, summoning his horse. It might, perhaps, be against convention, but he would take this one small rebellion for himself. A good ride would at least give him time to think. 

Magnus watched as his horse Sayang, was brought forward and smiled at her, reaching up to pet her along her jaw. "We have to do something unpleasant tonight, my dear. Keep me company?" 

Magnus smiled as she pressed her nose in and against him, seeking out the sugar cubes she knew he could summon. He brought two to his palm and held them out to her, pressing his face against her neck. "I don't want to do this. I don't want to hurt him. But I can't resist it long enough to break the spell. What am I going to do? What am I supposed to do?" 

The pull of Asmodeus' order was starting to tug on the cuffs and Magnus got her sorted, as quickly as he could, before swinging himself up and onto her back. With a quick kick of his heels, he was headed towards the castle, and the ball that was to decide the fate of the crown prince of Idris. 

The vial tucked into the inside pocket of his jacket burned. 

~!~ 

Alec scowled at his sister and shook his head. "I'm not wearing that," he said, scowling at the white-gold jacket covered in a faint rune design. "I refuse. If I must go to this tonight and choose my future husband or wife, I am going to wear what I want to wear." 

"Mother will not be all right with that, Alec," Isabelle cautioned, frowning at him. "She insisted-" 

"I have already agreed to carry the charm that Dot created for me. That will keep me protected. That will keep me safe. I am going to wear what I want, not some jacket that will further-" 

"Alec," Isabelle interrupted, stepping closer to him. "It is all right to be upset at this." 

Alec took a harsh breath and shook his head. "I am doing it for you and Jace. That's all that matters. Both of you will be able to, to, live your lives as you want." 

"And what about you, dear brother?" Isabelle asked, raising her eyebrows. "Don't you deserve to fall in love? To meet someone who makes your heart pound and you want to spend the rest of your life with?" 

Alec swallowed hard and looked up at her. He wanted that, he wanted exactly what Izzy was describing, but if it came down to whether he or his siblings could have that? Well, there was only ever one choice for him. 

"I'll be fine," he told her, scowling at the jacket. "But I'll be wearing black tonight, and no matter what mother says, that is what it will be." 

Isabelle sighed and reached out to adjust the collar of his shirt. "All right, I suppose I can't force you to wear anything else." She looked up at him and bit down on her lip. "Alec, you know that-" 

"Izzy," Alec interrupted her, reaching out to wrap his arms around her. "It's all right. I promise. I've always known that this is what it would come to. Now let me finish getting ready, all right?" 

Isabelle nodded and gave her brother another tight hug before she left him alone in his room. She tapped her thigh nervously and stared at his door for a long time. What he was doing didn't sit well with her, but they didn't have any sort of choice. 

Alec sighed and looked at the outfit that was spread out on the bed for him, shaking his head. He was not going to be paraded around, nevermind that this party was for him and that he would need to pick a bride or a groom tonight. He pushed his fingers through his hair and walked to his closet. There were plenty of things that he could wear. If he was going to rebel this small amount, then it was going to be something he wanted, nothing else. 

Once he was dressed and Izzy had given up on taming his hair, Alec went to present himself to his mother. He saw her lips purse at the lack of protective jacket, but when he offered to go spend another hour or two changing, she quickly directed him down to where the ball had already begun. Alec looked over the balcony at the spinning couples on the dance floor and felt his stomach turn unpleasantly. 

"Remember your duty, Alec," Maryse snapped, narrowing her eyes at him. "You will-" 

"I've never forgotten it," Alec said, his voice quiet and vicious. "You've never let me forget it, even though you've forgotten it yourself." 

"Alec!" Maryse said, glaring at him. "You will apologize right this instant." 

"Or what?" Alec growled, narrowing his eyes. "You'll disown me? That'd be fine by me, go ahead." When his mother said nothing, only continued to glare at him, he turned away and walked towards the stairs. "If you're going to insist on this farce, then believe me when I say that you're going to let me do it my way." 

Alec didn't let her stay to say anything else. He descended the staircase, standing tall under the announcement of his joining the party. He could at least see Isabelle and Jace from here, giving them quick smiles before his presence was immediately requested in a dance. He bowed and offered the lady his hand before sweeping her into the next dance. 

Dance after dance, empty smile after empty smile had Alec praying for relief, whether it was in the form of his siblings, or just a few minutes away from it all. Excusing himself to be able to grab a drink, Alec headed outside to the balcony, stepping out of the light of the window, glad for his outfit that would offer a few minutes of privacy. 

~!~ 

Magnus arrived a few minutes after the ball had been set to start and was glad he'd decided to ride his horse as he weaved through the carriages. One of the grooms was eager to take Sayang from him and he tipped the boy a silver coin, watching his eyes widen and his hands move quickly to hide it away. Magnus smiled and made his way towards the front doors. 

The palace was a sight to be seen on most days, but like this, crystal chandeliers sparkling, candles bright, and soft voices murmuring, it truly was something that could take his breath away. Only the reminder of the vial in his pocket was more than enough to keep him from enjoying it. Magnus let himself blend among the crowds, even as he drew attention from both men and women as he moved. He kept his head held high. As long as he was looking for the prince, the insistent press of the cuffs was kept at bay. 

When Prince Alexander Lightwood descended the stairs, looking somber in black outlined in silver, his face sad and impassive, Magnus felt his heart ache. They were both being forced into this against their will. Him to do his father's bidding, and the prince, it was rumored, to marry for political gain. Magnus watched him be swept away in dance after dance. 

Eventually, though, the cuffs started to ache, a faint tingling sense of pain, but it was still easy enough to ignore for now. Magnus grabbed a glass of champagne and let himself observe the prince, how his smiles were sad and fleeting and how his posture seemed to sink more and more through the evening. This was the man he had to seduce, that he had to make laugh and be filled with joy. Everyone would know instantly he'd been placed under some sort of spell. 

Magnus wanted to sag a little with relief. Such a quick switch of behavior would seem odd, and perhaps it would be enough to save him. He breathed out and blinked in surprise when he realized he'd lost sight of the prince. The magic of the cuffs became insistent, pressing him to track the prince down, to engage with him, do as he had been commanded. 

He cursed and looked around the room frantically. It was enough to abate the immediate pain, but he was still being pulled. He needed to find the prince and find him quickly. Magnus stepped outside onto the balcony, scanning a handful of the faces out there when he stopped, blinking in surprise. 

The cuffs didn't hurt anymore. 

Magnus froze in place, looking around. The cuffs had been an always present and constant pain for years now. There was always some order that he had to follow, that Asmodeus had him working on. But right now, for the first time in decades, they didn't  _ hurt. _ He sucked in a frantic breath and reached for his magic. 

It  _ roared _ through him, responding to the faint command and Magnus felt the full and absolute breadth of his power once again. Not power that his father could pull away from him, but  _ his, _ only his, responding to his command. His mouth fell open and he gasped, head falling back as his magic filled every single part of him until he was brimming with it, his magic settling so deep into him that it seemed it would never leave again. 

"Are you all right?" A voice broke through the revelation of his magic racing through him in joy and excitement. 

Magnus blinked hard, forcing himself to focus. Standing in front of him was the prince. He blinked again, snapping his mouth shut, reeling his magic back and under control with a curse. His fingertips had been sparking. 

"It's okay," the prince said, smiling. "I don't think anyone except me noticed." 

Magnus cleared his throat and stared up at the prince, raking his eyes over him, his heart doing a little flip in his chest. It was the first genuine emotion he'd seen from the prince all evening. "I, I'm sorry. I wasn't, I wasn't expecting..." 

"Here, come with me," the prince said, smiling down at him. "My name is Alec, but you probably already knew that, I'm guessing, since you're here tonight." 

Magnus gave a startled laugh as the prince pulled him around a corner of the balcony and he grinned back, not needing to force the smile. "I may have known yes. There aren't many who wouldn't know the face of their future sovereign." 

Alec rolled his eyes. "If only I was slightly less recognizable." 

"It's more the height," Magnus teased. When the prince's eyes snapped to him in surprise, he raised both of his eyebrows. 

A startled laugh escaped him and Alec relaxed a fraction, shaking his head. "The height probably doesn't help, no." 

Magnus smiled, and glanced around. They were alone. This was exactly what he was supposed to do, but he was feeling no pull of the magic on the cuffs to do what had been demanded of him. He looked down at them and frowned. 

"Is everything all right...?" Alec let the question trail off, hoping that he could get a name. When golden eyes snapped to his, surrounded in dark liner, glitter at the corners, his heart started to pound. He flushed and was glad of the dark they were both standing in. At least his mystery companion wouldn't be able to see how flustered he was in the presence of someone so handsome. 

"Magnus," he breathed, staring up at the prince. "Magnus Bane, your highness." 

Alec wrinkled his nose and sighed, leaning against a stone pillar. "How about I make you a deal?" 

Magnus blinked in surprise and tilted his head. "What kind of deal?" 

"You call me by my name, for the rest of the night. And I won't tell anyone about the magic," Alec said, crossing his arms over his chest. "And you dance with me at least once," he added. 

Magnus laughed and raised his eyebrows. "You're blackmailing me into using your name and dancing with you?" 

Alec shrugged. "Sure. Why not?" 

"Well, if rumors are true, you are supposed to be finding your future spouse this evening," Magnus said. "Why would you-" 

"You're one of the guests at my party," Alec said, his voice turning hesitant. "Are you not...eligible?" 

Magnus looked down at himself and then back up at the prince. "I, I am unmarried, if that's what you're asking. But you saw..." 

"Oh, that?" Alec asked, waving towards Magnus' hands. "Well, you couldn't hurt me if you tried with magic. I'm protected against it. Nullifying circle." 

Magnus froze and stared at the prince. "Wh-what?" 

"I mean, my family has our fair share of enemies. If you tried to use magic against me, it wouldn't work," Alec narrowed his eyes. "I'm certainly hoping that isn't your intent." 

Magnus' mind was racing. If the prince was right, that would explain why he couldn't feel the pull of the cuffs. He sucked in a frantic breath and shoved his sleeves up. The cuffs were there, and the runes on them were silent, there was no glow. He was free, that was why he could feel the full extent of his magic. 

"Magnus." 

Magnus looked up at the prince who was suddenly standing much closer than before, his eyes concerned. He swallowed hard, magic sparking around his fingers. The vial didn't burn in his pocket anymore. "I..." 

"Talk to me," Alec said, reaching out to take his arm. He watched some of the sparks jump from Magnus' hand to his and grinned at it. It felt warm. "What's wrong?" 

"I," Magnus swallowed and stared at Alec, at the crown prince who was staring at him with concern in his eyes. How could he explain? How could he even  _ begin _ to explain? He blinked hard and felt his magic roiling in him, demanding that he find some way to turn this to his advantage. "I wish..." 

Alec smiled and reached out, carefully taking Magnus' hand in his, watching as more sparks started to burst from his fingertips. "What do you wish for? Tell me." 

Magnus stared up at him. What the hell was he supposed to say to that? 

"You know," Alec said, smiling a bit. "As a prince, I would like to think that I have the ability to grant wishes. And you are welcome to take advantage of that. What do you want, Magnus?" 

_ Fuck, _ Magnus cursed to himself. He wasn't supposed to actually like the prince. He was supposed to be debonair and charming and seduce the prince, but here, under the weight of his full magic for the first time in decades, Magnus never wanted to leave his side. "I want to spend the evening with you," he admitted, his voice quiet. 

Alec blinked in surprise and tilted his head, his smile fading, his eyes going distant. "Ah. Wanting to keep me all to yourself?" 

Magnus shook his head, clearing his throat. "No, not at all. I just,  _ I just, _ " he exhaled hard. He didn’t want to give up the feel of his full magic again so soon. Not yet. "Obviously if you have obligations I still want you to fulfill those, but..." 

Alec raised his eyebrows. "Tell me what you do want, Magnus." 

Magnus smiled and forced himself to relax and meet the eyes of the prince again. "Let's start with a dance like you suggested. And if you can still stand me after that, perhaps a second?" He watched the prince relax a fraction at the invitation and held out his hand. 

"You know," Alec started, taking his hand, a jolt going through him at the touch. "You can't keep me to yourself all evening." 

"I have magic, darling," Magnus teased, his eyes bright as he drew them back into the party and towards the dance floor, ignoring the surprised looks of those they stepped past. "I could spin a spell over you and you would never want to leave." 

Alec laughed, his eyes brightening. "Never mind that such a spell wouldn't work on me?" 

Magnus waved a hand, sweeping Alexander onto the dance floor and into the dance in a graceful movement, the music swelling around them. "A minor detail. After all, half of the magic is in the show." He spun them around and winked at Alec before glancing upward.

Alec raised his eyebrows and he followed Magnus’ gaze up, a shine catching his eyes. His breath froze in his chest. The chandeliers now appeared shattered, crystals scattered across the ceiling, light catching and reflecting off of them, sending rainbows and sparkles of light all over the room. "Is that...?" 

" _ Perhaps, _ " Magnus teased, and with a quick flick of his fingers, the crystals now suspended in the air began to move to the beat of the music, mimicking the couples below them. "Impressed yet? I don't need to use magic  _ on _ you to seduce you with magic, Alexander." 

"Alexander?" Alec blinked and tilted his head. He liked the way it sounded. Especially from the man who had wished to spend the evening with him, like many here would have. He carefully spun Magnus out of the way of another couple, holding him just a little closer. 

"Well," Magnus said, looking up at him. "That was your requirement, wasn't it? That I call you by your name?" 

Alec found himself grinning, nodding. "Yes, yeah, it was." His eyes caught on Izzy's as he and Magnus moved past her and the contemplative look her eyes made him turn his attention back to Magnus. He flushed under the eyes studying him, the warmth of fingers at his shoulder and waist. "What?" 

"I expected a great many things meeting you," Magnus said, keeping it simple. A future monarch who was not horrified or repulsed by magic. Interesting. "You have surprised me." 

Alec sighed and met Magnus' eyes, spinning him out, pulling their ams taut and then back to his arms, rotating slowly with the crowd. "I'm sure that there are many who would not share your surprise." 

Magnus tilted his head, deciding that it would be best to change the subject. The resignation and sadness coloring the prince’s voice was not something that he was going to rid him of tonight. "Why are you getting married?" 

"It's required by my family," Alec said. "If I want..." he paused and frowned, shaking his head. "It is my duty to this kingdom and to my family." 

"Duty is overrated," Magnus said, thinking of the vial in his pocket. He'd barely remembered it. "If your duty does not include your own happiness, how can you expect to encourage others, your people, your family, to find it?" 

Alec hated that Magnus was right. He hated it even more like this, under the crystals that Magnus had made sparkle with little more than a thought. He hated that Magnus was even more beautiful here under those lights, his eyes bright and teasing, his arms strong and steady as they moved together. All of him was captivating - the dark maroon jacket, fitted and cut perfectly, the shimmer on his cheeks that sparkled like the lights above, and his hair looked soft enough that all he desired was to bury his fingers in it. "You're beautiful," he blurted. 

Magnus blinked in surprise and let out a startled laugh. "I, thank you, Alexander." He eyed the prince up and down and offered him a quick smile. "Despite your relatively monochrome wardrobe, may I return the compliment?" 

Alec shook his head, frowning. "I'm not beautiful. I'm just me. Too tall, too stern, always scowling, always angry..." he gave magnus a rueful grin. "I suppose I should be grateful I haven't insulted you yet." 

Magnus let the dance slowly draw to a close and stayed pressed to Alec, waiting for the music to begin again. With a quick shift of their positions, he took control of the dance and swept the prince away from those who had been starting to move in on him. "Do you regularly insult those you interact with?" 

Alec huffed. "Not intentionally, of course. But they're just so..." 

Magnus hummed and nodded. "I understand. Better than you might think. We're both slaves to our lives in our own ways, I suppose." He moved that much closer to Alec, letting him enjoy dancing with the prince, the rest of the world falling away from them both. 

"It doesn't suit me," Alec whispered, leaning in to press his cheek against the side of Magnus' head. He could feel his mother and father both watching, their looks disapproving. There were many other ladies that he should be dancing with, he shouldn't be dancing another dance with Magnus, but there was no one he would allow to pull him away. 

"What doesn't suit you, Alexander?" Magnus asked, looking up at him. 

"All of this," Alec muttered, closing his eyes. He let Magnus lead him through the dance, swaying them slowly, letting the rest of the world fall away. "In a perfect world, I'd marry someone like you." 

Magnus laughed, rolling his eyes. "Someone like me? Alexander, that's ridiculous." 

"Is it?" Alec asked, meeting the eyes of his mother before Magnus spun him away from her in the next moment. "Then tell me what kind of a husband you would be that would make me hate you so much." 

"Well, first and foremost, there is the fact that I am a magic user, a warlock," Magnus said, sparks starting to fly between the crystals above them, making guests gasp at the display of magic. "And from everything I know of your family, they would disapprove." 

"I am not my family," Alec growled. "You cannot control the fact that you have magic, and you would never hurt someone." 

Magnus hummed and considered that statement. Were he not under his father’s control, it might have even been true. "How do you know as much? I could be part of a dastardly plan." 

Alec laughed. "I told you. I'm protected. You'd never be able to be this close if I had anything to fear from you." 

Magnus took that in, his eyes tracing down the line of Alexander’s neck and then back up to his eyes again. "I'm glad that there are those who want to keep you safe. Especially from those who might want to cause you harm.”

"Oh yes," Alec said, spinning Magnus through the crowd, letting Magnus take control again a second later. "But I wish..." 

"The prince wishes for something?" Magnus asked, pitching his voice low so the others couldn't hear. "Tell me what you wish for, Alexander. I might not be a prince, but I do have magic." 

Alec closed his eyes and let Magnus spin him around the room, watching the lights continue to flicker above them. "I want to run away," he whispered. "Not truly, perhaps. But I want to run far away from what is expected of me. To have what I really want." 

Magnus felt his heart turn over in his chest, because he was so familiar with that desire his magic ached with it. "To be yourself? Without fear or expectation of others?" 

" _ Exactly, _ " Alec breathed. "I want that. But I can't leave my siblings. I can't leave the kingdom unprotected." 

"Breaking yourself under the mantle of those responsibilities won't help either," Magnus whispered. "Being a slave to others, even if you are a willing slave, is no way to live your life, Alexander." 

Alec laughed, his voice hoarse. "Why do you sound like you know what you're talking about? 

"Because I do," Magnus admitted softly. The cuffs on his wrists didn't hurt, they didn't ache, they didn't control, but unless he found a way to remove them, they would drain him of his power the second he stepped out from the aura that somehow hovered around the prince. "It is a burden I wish on no one. Especially not someone like you." 

"Someone like me? Now who is making assumptions," Alec teased, hoping to draw another smile out of Magnus, whose expression had gone serious and contemplative. 

"I know you are kind," Magnus said, smiling at him. "Your first question was out of concern for me." He paused and dipped Alec, watching his eyes widen in surprise and he grinned. "I know that you do not wish for the weight of your title, since your blackmail was for me to call you by your name." Magnus pulled Alec back into his arms, holding him as close as he dared, reaching out to brush some of the hair from his eyes. "And I know you do not fear my magic," he breathed against Alec's neck. "That tells me all I need to know of you, my darling prince." 

Alec shuddered, his lips falling open in a soft gasp as the song started to draw to a close. "Magnus..." 

"Shhh," Magnus whispered. "Let us have this moment. A moment away from our expectations and those who would make us into something that we are not." 

Alec nodded, biting down on his lip. "Does it only have to be a moment?" 

Magnus pulled back to look at him, his eyes flickering to their true nature, slit-pupiled gold and he smiled, sad and certain. "A moment in time, Alexander. That is all we can steal for ourselves." 

The song drew to a close and Alec wrapped an arm around Magnus' waist, not letting him pull away. He could feel Magnus go tense in surprise, but Alec gave him another gentle tug and urged him towards the edges of the dance floor. "I want more than a moment," he breathed, his heart racing with the decision, with the risk he was taking for them both. Alec squeezed Magnus' hand and led him through the crowds. 

Magnus stumbled, briefly, well-aware that the entire party was watching them in shock, but he felt Alec's hand tighten around his and he resolved to not let go. Alec pulled him down a corridor and made several quick turns and then helped him duck into a deserted room. It was a parlor, clearly deserted and bathed in moonlight. He raised his eyebrows and turned to face the prince. "You know, if you'd wanted to get me alone-" 

"Magnus," Alec interrupted. "I have an idea." 

Magnus blinked at the interruption, tilting his head. "Well, you certainly have made waves, dragging me off like this. Rumor mills are going to be wagging their tongues, Alexander. What are you going to do about that?" 

"Marry you!" Alec blurted, tugging Magnus closer to him again. "That, that's what I'm going to do!" 

"Wh-what?" Magnus let out a nervous laugh. "Alec, I know the point of you holding this party was to find a spouse, but I am hardly the person that you should pick." 

Alec's eyes narrowed. "Why?" 

Magnus opened his mouth and then snapped it shut, the weight of the vial in his pocket reminding him exactly why they shouldn't be doing this. "Why do you want to marry me? You don't know me." 

"That's what the engagement is for," Alec snapped, glaring at him. "This is a way out for the both of us!" 

Magnus sighed, letting go of Alec's hand, even though it sent his magic aching. He wanted to hold on for as long as he could. He took a few steps away from Alec and shook his head. "Alec, this isn't-" Suddenly, one more step further, and the full weight of his magic was gone and he was swimming in pain, the cuffs a searing and vibrant red. Magnus fought down a scream of pain, barely muffling it, even as he crumpled to the ground, his whole body shaking. 

"Magnus!" Alec dashed forward, crashing to his knees beside Magnus, reaching out to touch him, brushing some of his hair off his face, meeting his hazy golden eyes. "Magnus, look at me." 

Once Alec was close again, the pain was gone, almost as quickly as it had shown up in the first place. It was the worst kind of whiplash and he was aching. He stared up at Alec, and now he remembered the vial that was supposed to do, do something horrible to the prince. "We're not the same kind of trapped, Alexander," Magnus whispered. 

Magnus pushed his fingers into his jacket and pulled out the vial. With a quick and violent motion, he dashed it to the ground, watching the liquid hiss and start to eat away at the floor. His heart ached as he felt Alec tense where he was kneeling next to him. " _ Alexander. _ You, you have to go, you have to get away from me, you aren't safe, you aren't-" 

Alec scowled. "I told you, if you had ill intentions towards me, you wouldn't be able to-" 

"Not me," Magnus panted, reaching up to grab at Alec's arms. "Not me, never me, Alexander. I don't want to hurt you, and I have to keep you safe. Away from me, because this is what he wants." 

Alec blinked, frowning again as he carefully tugged Magnus up and against him. "Magnus, you're not making sense. What was that?" he asked, gesturing to the vial that was smashed on the floor next to them. 

"I don't know," Magnus breathed, turning to lean into Alec's hold, as the prince supported and kept him carefully cradled. "I don't know, but it would have hurt you. If you didn't have, have this nullify around you, I would have..." Magnus choked and pushed himself up and stood next to Alec. "You have to stay away from me. You  _ have _ to." 

"Magnus," Alec said, standing up, watching the warlock. His face was crumpled in agony. "Magnus, you're not making any sense. What are you talking about?" 

"I can't say no, I can't stop him," Magnus said, taking a step back from Alec. The cuffs gave a small pulse and he bit down a whine against the pain. "I'm trapped. I can't escape. But I won't hurt you.  _ I can't. _ " 

Alec's expression hardened and he stepped close again. "Who has you trapped? I'll help you." 

Magnus wanted to sink back into Alexander's arms and never leave. He'd be safe as long as the nullify was in effect. But if it ever fell off for a single second and his father was there... "You can't," he whispered. "You can't help me. I'll keep you safe the only way I know how." 

"No," Alec growled, reaching out and grabbing Magnus by the shoulders, hauling him in close. "You, you don't get to dance with me like that, and make me laugh, and, and, smile and look so beautiful my heart aches with it, and then just  _ leave, _ Magnus." 

"Alexander," Magnus breathed, staring up at him. "You are meant for far, far greater things than I will ever be, my darling prince." 

Alec laughed, low and sad, pressing their foreheads together. "I don't hate being a prince when you call me that," he admitted. "Please don't leave, Magnus. I'll help you, I promise." 

Magnus took a deep breath, inhaling slowly, feeling his magic expand around him, around both of them. He reached out and pressed his hand to Alec's chest. "I'm going to give you something," he whispered. "You take it to the strongest warlock you know, and you have them ward you against it." 

Alec swallowed as he felt Magnus' hand warm and then there was a small ball pressed against his chest. He looked at Magnus and then at the small marble in his palm. "What, what is it?" 

"My magic," Magnus said, looking down at it. He lifted Alec's hand and dropped the small condensed ball of magic into it, and wrapped his fingers around it. "Demand they protect you from it. No matter what." 

"But Magnus..." Alec breathed. 

"No butts," Magnus said, shaking his head. "This will keep you safe. It's what you have to do, do you understand me?" 

Alec tightened his hand around the small ball of magic and nodded. "What, what's going to happen to you?" 

"I don't know," Magnus admitted, his voice soft. "I don't know what's going to happen when I go home and admit I failed in what I was sent here to do." 

"Right," Alec said, his voice hoarse. "But you said you're not under their control when you're near me, right? Because, because of the nullify?" 

Magnus blinked and looked up at Alec. "I, yes? It's a field of about ten feet around you, I think." 

Alec nodded again, reaching into his inside pocket. He pulled it into his fist and stepped in close to Magnus, just as close as they had been when they were dancing. "I can protect myself, you know." 

"Not from me," Magnus said, shaking his head. "I'm too dangerous, I'm too dangerous to  _ you. _ " 

Alec smiled faintly and reached out for Magnus' hand. "Take this. It's my good luck charm." 

Magnus blinked in surprise, looking at the small red charm now pressed into his palm. "Wh-what...?" 

"It brings you luck and protection," Alec said, his voice soft. "Consider it a trade for the magic you gave me." 

Magnus took a deep breath, clenching his eyes shut. He wasn't supposed to  _ like _ Alexander. He wasn't supposed to find the crown prince captivating, enticing and so handsome he never wanted to leave. This was all a mistake, and he needed to start fixing it now. "I can't accept this." 

"I'm insisting on it," Alec said, closing Magnus' fingers around it. He brought those long fingers up to his mouth and pressed a kiss to the back of his hand. "It wasn't enough to grant my wish. But it might be enough to grant yours." 

Magnus felt his eyes water and he stared at Alexander, at all of the things he didn't know he had wanted. "That's not fair, Alexander," he whispered. 

"I never said I played fair," Alec responded, leaning in to press their foreheads together. "I'm never going to forget you, you know." 

Magnus laughed and opened his eyes, well-aware his glamour was down when he saw Alec bathed in the glowing gold of his eyes. He was  _ beautiful. _ "You'll forget me and move on to far greater and far better things, my darling prince. It will be for the best for both of us." 

"No," Alec repeated, his voice soft and certain. "I'm  _ never _ going to forget you, Magnus. Not ever." He exhaled hard and tried to breathe in slowly. "Do you have to go?" 

Magnus nodded. "You need to get back to the party before people start to suspect something untoward happened." 

Alec snorted and looked down at Magnus, cupping his face carefully in his hands. "Something untoward did happen," he whispered, trailing his fingertips along the line of glitter on Magnus' cheekbones. "I had my heart stolen by a warlock with eyes more beautiful than all the jewels in the kingdom." 

Pain lanced through him at the soft admission and Magnus stared up at the prince, their eyes meeting for a long, tense moment. "And perhaps I found my own stolen by a prince who only wants to be called by his own name,” Magnus whispered, the words feeling stolen from his lips by Alexander’s proximity and the feel of fingertips against his face and determined eyes staring into his. 

Alec leaned in and kissed Magnus, trembling and pressing their lips together too hard. Anything for Magnus to stay, to see if they could figure things out, make it work, he could hire several warlocks from the Spiral Labyrinth and... 

"A perfect parting gift," Magnus whispered against Alec's lips, pulling back to stare up at him. "Protect my heart, my dear prince. For it's yours and no one else's." 

Alec reached for Magnus the second the warlock pulled out of his arms, stepping back. But then there was a swirling portal of gold behind him and he was disappearing into it. "No!" Alec shouted. He reached out for Magnus, but the warlock was gone, and the soft glow of his eyes gone with him. 

He tightened his hand around the small gem in his hand, the only proof he had of the warlock he had found himself captivated by. Alec growled in frustration and pushed himself up to his feet. He turned back to the door and strode towards the party. 

"Alec! Where did you go?" Isabelle asked, intercepting him before he could make it back into the main ballroom. "Alec, stop, what on earth has gotten into you?" 

Alec looked at her and glared. "Mother wants me married, and I am going to announce my engagement." 

Isabelle's eyes widened. "Wh-what? To who?" 

"The man I was dancing with," Alec told her, lifting his chin stubbornly. "He's the only one I will have, or no one." 

"Do you even know his name?" Isabelle asked, staring at him. 

Alec turned to her, fierce and angry. "Yes, I do. In fact, I know more about him than I ever thought I could learn about in a single evening. And if anyone tries to take away the choice that you have all insisted I make, I'll abdicate the throne tomorrow," he growled. 

Isabelle reared back, her eyes growing wide as she watched her brother stalk away from her and into the party. "Alec!" she shouted after him, but he kept walking, heading straight for where their parents were sitting at the raised table. 

Alec lifted his chin as he walked past all of those staring at him, nodding to his parents. "Mother, Father," he said, before straightening up at him. "You have demanded I make a choice tonight about my future, and the future of the Kingdom of Idris. I have done so." 

Quiet immediately echoed around him and Alec straightened his spine. He saw Isabelle and Jace approaching from the other side of the room, but he wasn't about to back down now. "Well, I have proposed and it has been accepted." 

"What?" Maryse snapped, forcing herself upright. "Without us meeting her? Alec, what are you-" 

"Not her," Alec interrupted, his voice clear. He smiled faintly and saw her eyes flare in fury. " _ Him. _ You saw me dancing with him earlier. The warlock with the golden eyes." 

There was a gasp, followed by astounded silence. Alec held his ground, keeping his chin high as his parents stared at him in shock. "You demanded I make my choice. And I have. I have his promise, and he has mine. When we are ready to set a wedding date, I shall be sure to inform you." 

The silence was continuing to grow, so Alec forced himself to focus. "With that, I will take my leave of the party." He turned back to his guests and smiled. "I hope that you all have the most pleasant of evenings." Alec bowed deep to them and walked away from his parents, ignoring the sharp call of his name from his mother. 

He walked through the palace, back to the residential wing and into his suite of rooms. Silence greeted him and he exhaled hard, looking down at the small black marble in his hand. He squeezed it tight and felt the familiar warming tingle of Magnus' magic. Alec looked up at the ceiling and breathed out hard. Now he just had to hope that the charm did exactly as it had been spelled. 

And maybe,  _ maybe _ they could both find each other if they managed to break free. 

~!~ 

Stepping through the portal, the first thing Magnus expected was to be swarmed in pain from the cuffs, since he had disobeyed a direct order from his father. But there was nothing, and the cuffs remained deactivated. He quickly glamoured the small charm Alec had given him, wrapping the faint gold string around his wrist. Something so small Asmodeus would certainly not notice. 

The second he had, he heard a roar of anger from his father and spun, just as red lightning slammed into him and threw him back against the bookshelf. 

"What have you done to them?!" Asmodeus snarled. "How have you disabled them?! You don't have the magic!" 

Magnus stared, wide-eyed and in shock as his father threw more lightning at him, but only the barest amount connected, more of it ricocheting off of him and around the room. He ducked under a wave of dark, hazy magic, reaching for his power. With a wild surge, it flew to his fingertips and he threw it, a tidal wave summoned out of desperation, at his father. 

It threw him back and across the library, shattering the furniture. Magnus stared down at his hands, at the blue flames there like they had never been gone. His eyes flew to Asmodeus. 

"How?!" 

Magnus blocked the next attack his father threw at him, fury growing, making his magic stronger as he blocked attack after attack. He growled, low and dangerous under his throat. The cuffs were still on his wrists, but like this, they were... 

_ The charm.  _

Magnus wanted to curse the prince and kiss him all over again. Alec had given him the source of the nullifying spell. Had given it to him so he could break free. 

"How could you do this to me, to us, to our people?!" Asmodeus shouted. "You could have had everything for us tonight!" 

"I don't think so," Magnus snarled, twisting his hands in a quick motion, wrapping red whips around his father, his magic pulsing around him in fury. "Don't think I don't know that you have been pulling my power to augment your own for decades." 

He tightened the whip around Asmodeus and pulled his father forward, fury making his magic turn black as it curled around him. "Everything I am, I am because of, and in spite of you." 

"I taught you everything!" Asmodeus shouted, struggling against the bonds. "I kept you as my son, and I protected you!" 

"You enslaved me!" Magnus snapped back, stepping closer. "You ordered me to enslave and kill the prince tonight! You have never had my, or our people's best interest at your heart, if you even have one!" 

"Magnus!" Asmodous demanded. "Let me go!" 

Magnus stared at his father, panting hard, the charm of the omamori warm and comforting against his wrist. It felt like Alexander. It felt like the hard press of his lips, unsure and hurried, but wanting more. It was the brightness of his smile and the music of his laugh. He wanted all of that and more. He tilted his head and flashed his eyes at his father. "Give me the key to the cuffs." 

Asmodeus laughed. "Do you really think you can negotiate your freedom like this?" 

Magnus growled, the ropes of power around Asmodeus flickering from red to black. "Negotiate?  _ No.  _ I offer you nothing. But you will tell me where the key is." 

"I destroyed it. Decades ago. You are mine  _ forever, _ Magnus. My son, my heir. You are everything, and I will keep you by my side where you belong," Asmodeus said, struggling against the bonds. "Now release me." 

"No," Magnus panted, twisting his hand in a quick motion, summoning a portal. He stared his father down, meeting his widening eyes as he gathered power in his hands, all of his power that had been siphoned off returning to him in a flush, leaving him almost vibrating with the magic rushing through his veins. "Do you know what happens when you enter a portal unconscious, father?" 

"Magnus!" Asmodeus shouted, pressing his magic back against the bonds. "Release me at once!" he ordered, willing his magic into the cuffs around Magnus' wrists, only to find it rebuffed again. 

Magnus threw his magic into his father, knocking him unconscious before he flung the body of his father at the portal, closing it behind him with one last flourish of his hands. He dropped down to his knees and pressed his face into his hands, panting hard, soft sobs escaping him. His magic swirled around him, slowly fading to bright blue. 

Magnus wrapped his hand around the omamori charm, tightening his hold on it, clenching his eyes shut. He fought down a small laugh and shook his head. Alexander had put himself in so much danger, leaving himself open to attack, offering the charm like this, but he'd known, somehow. Known how much he’d needed it, needed to be free.

Pushing himself to his feet, Magnus stalked through the house, looking at it with new eyes. The cuffs were still on his wrists, but with his father and his magic gone, they were an accessory that he simply needed to find a way to remove. There was no demanding press to do anything. He made his way to his room and sat down on the edge of the bed, exhaustion at the use of power he'd exhibited licking at the edges of his mind. 

He needed to rest, but he wasn't safe here. Not in his father's house where others knew he lived. Magnus pushed himself to his feet again and began to gather everything that he could that belonged to him (and a few things that didn't), storing them and packing them. Once he was finished, he sent a message to an old friend. An old friend who hadn't heard from him in centuries. 

Magnus sent the message and prayed that Ragnor would still be alive, would still answer his call for help as he surveyed the last of his belongings and those of his father's that he would keep. He needed to get these cuffs removed, and Ragnor was the best way to be able to do that. When the response came in the form of a portal, almost immediately, his dear friend stepping through, Magnus nearly sobbed with relief as Ragnor's arms came around him in a tight hug. 

"I'm here, Magnus, I'm here," Ragnor whispered. 

For the first time in decades, and after being saved by someone who had thought him worth saving, Magnus allowed himself the chance to fall apart, crying into Ragnor's shirt. 

"You're safe," Ragnor promised, gathering Magnus' belongings with a quick flick of his wrists. "You're safe, Magnus." He brought Magnus through the portal he'd summoned and shut it behind him. 

~!~ 

Alec sagged against the wall of his bedroom, wrapping his hand around the small stone that hung from his neck. It was warm against his breastbone and when his mother got demanding like this, it was one of the few things that could comfort him. 

It had taken weeks for his mother to come around to the idea of his engagement, but now that she had, she wanted to begin planning in earnest. The only problem was the lack of the groom. Alec clenched his eyes shut and tried to breathe. He had to pray that Magnus was safe, that the charm was keeping him protected. 

Alec sighed and turned around at the sound of a knock on his door. "Go away," he grumbled. The last thing he wanted was to get into another fight or argument with his family. He'd had enough of those for weeks now. 

"Alec, it's me," Jace called. "We're all worried about you, come on." 

Alec strode to the door and yanked it open, gesturing Jace in, before he shut the door behind him. Jace stood awkwardly in the middle of the room and Alec ignored him, walking back towards the window. He sat down in the seat there and looked up at the moon. Was Magnus seeing the same moon? 

"Alec," Jace pleaded. " _ Please. _ Everyone is worried about you. First you announce you're getting married to a warlock, and now you won't even tell us his name-" 

"I'll tell you, if you want," Alec said, his voice soft. "But you can't tell anyone else. It might put him in danger." 

Jace blinked. "What?" 

Alec chuckled, hanging his head a little bit, curling into the couch, reaching up to touch the small mable again. "Yeah. That's why I haven't said his name. Though, I think if enough warlocks found out, they'd be able to tell him. I think his mark is more unique than I realized." 

"Alec, what the hell is going on?" Jace growled, sitting down next to him on the couch. "This isn't like you! None of this is like you! This, this surprise engagement, this man you just met, a warlock!" 

Turning to look at his brother, Alec studied him for a long, long moment. "Do you really think that?" 

Jace was caught off guard again, watching Alec warily. "What?" 

"Do you really think that?" Alec repeated. "That this isn't like me at all? That I'm somehow bewitched by this warlock? Isn't that what they're saying? I know father has said it." 

"I don't think you've been bewitched, Alec, but-" 

Alec shook his head. "There is no but, Jace. It's fine. I have to keep him safe. He did the same for me, and I can only pray that I am returning the favor." 

Jace frowned and watched Alec's face turn wistful. "Is he ever going to come back? I mean, you asked him to marry you, didn't you?" 

Admitting the lie that he had told the entire kingdom would start the whole mess over again, and Alec wasn't quite ready to give up the idea just yet. He breathed out slowly. "He said he would come back if he knew I could be safe. I protected him as best I could." 

"You?" Jace asked, blinking in surprise. "Protecting a warlock?" 

Alec nodded. "I offered him my charm." 

"You what?!" Jace shouted. "Alec that's-"

"Shut up!" Alec snarled, his eyes wide as they darted around the room. "I am  _ aware. _ But he needed it more than I did." 

"Alec, you're unprotected, you have to tell mother, we have to get a new one created for you and-" 

"No," Alec said with a shake of his head. "I'm not unprotected." He touched the small marble on his neck again. "In fact I might be even better protected now than I was before." 

Jace huffed. "You are normally not this much of a cryptic asshole and I want you to know that," he growled. 

Alec shrugged and looked at Jace. "I'm not trying to be cryptic. I met someone, and I fell hard, Jace. It really is that simple. I'll do whatever I can to keep him safe." 

"How do you know he isn't trying to take advantage of you? Or isn't plotting to kill you?" Jace snapped, narrowing his eyes at him. 

"Because whoever sent him? Was trying to hurt me. And the only reason they didn't succeed was because Magnus didn't want to hurt me," Alec explained. "He doesn't want to hurt me. In fact, I carry something precious for him. Something that can only be given, not taken." 

Jace scoffed, rolling his eyes. "And what is that?" 

Alec smiled, closing his eyes as he leaned against the wall of the window, imagining the golden glow from Magnus' eyes, the touch of his lips. "It's mine. Not yours." 

"Right," Jace said, groaning. "I don't know how much longer you're going to get mother to postpone the wedding. I know she's already sent out announcements-" 

Alec sat up in a rush, his eyes wide and frantic. "She did what?" 

"Alec, you're the crown prince. Of course she's announced your marriage," Jace said, holding up his hands. 

"But to who?" Alec growled, flinging himself off the couch, striding for the door. "Who did she say I'm engaged to? What was in the announcement?" 

Alec didn't bother staying long enough to get answers from Jace, rushing out of the room to head for his mother's rooms. She would not be retiring for the eveningjust yet. 

~!~ 

Magnus flexed his wrists in satisfaction for the dozenth time in the last few hours. The omamori charm, no longer needed, glowed in the sunlight and he grinned. 

"You are insufferable," Ragnor huffed, watching as his friend curled magic around his hands. "I am glad you are free of those wretched things." 

"You and I both," Magnus said, grinning bright and wide. He wrapped his fingers around the charm again, squeezing it. 

Ragnor opened one eye and stared at him, raising his eyebrows. "Are you finally going to return to him?" 

"Hm?" Magnus asked, turning his attention to Ragnor. "Him who?" Even though he knew, and the charm pulsed in his hand, almost a reminder of kind eyes and even kinder actions. 

"You play the idiot horribly," Ragnor said, lifting up the paper to flip through it, wrinkling his nose at the headline. "Ah, it appears the crown prince has finally announced his engagement." 

Magnus stiffened, a lance going through his heart, the warmth from the omamori going cold all at once. He couldn't look at Ragnor. He  _ couldn't. _ He swallowed hard and turned away, sipping at his tea, wondering if he should portal to the other end of the world, far away from the kingdom of Idris and crown princes who-

"Funny enough," Ragnor continued, peeking over the edge of his paper. "I think I recognize the description, as there is no name given." 

Magnus blinked, turning to him in confusion. "What?" 

"According to the announcement, on the night of his ball, Prince Alec Lightwood declared his engagement. While no name is given, he did announce that it was a warlock, with golden eyes," Ragnor said, reading straight from the paper, before raising his eyebrows to look at his friend, a faint grin starting on his lips. "Sound like anyone you know?" 

Magnus' breath caught.  _ Engaged? _ Alexander had announced that they were engaged? 

The memory of Alec calling his eyes more beautiful than any jewel in the kingdom echoed in his mind and he opened his eyes to look at his best friend again, his mouth dry. "I, we weren't engaged," he breathed. "But I, he..." 

Ragnor looked down at the charm in Magnus' hand. "He the one who gave you that?" 

"I, yes," Magnus breathed, looking down at it again. "And I gave him some of my magic. To, so he could protect himself from me." 

Ragnor smiled faintly. "Sounds to me like you have simply exchanged your own version of promises, Magnus. Might be good to tell him your name though. I'm sure that's made pining hard." 

"He knows my name!" Magnus snapped, watching as Ragnor snorted. He looked down at the charm in his hand. "But he also knew that I was trapped. That I was under someone else's control and he gave me the way to break free." 

"You do know how powerful that charm is, don't you?" Ragnor asked. 

"Of course," Magnus snapped. "I can feel how powerful it is." 

"Yes, but do you know why it's that powerful?" Ragnor asked. "Because it's more than the simple spell you described. The nullifying one. It carries power. Power that only those with Nephilim heritage would have to offer. I suspect you can't feel that, because you're so used to feeling it as it is." 

Magnus stared down at the charm itself. That meant...  _ That meant...  _

Ragnor shook out his paper again. "Looks to me like you have a prince to go visit. Might want to make him propose properly. I'm sure he'd enjoy groveling." 

A few errant sparks escaped Magnus' hand and clattered over the table, and Magnus flushed under the raised eyebrow from Ragnor. "Oh shut up," he grumbled. He snuffed the joyful sparks out with a quick flick of his fingers and summoned up a portal, staring at it. 

"Congratulations, my friend," Ragnor said. "Now get the hell out of my house." 

Magnus laughed, blowing a kiss at Ragnor before he stepped out and onto the steps of the castle that he had been at for the worst reasons only weeks prior. Several people nearby startled at his appearance, but Magnus didn't bother letting their surprise stop him. With a wave of his hand, he was dressed impeccably and striding towards the front doors. 

~!~ 

"Alec!" Izzy shouted, banging on the door to Alec's room. After his latest shouting match with their mother about the announcement in the papers, Alec had secluded himself in his room. "Alec!" 

"Go away!" Alec growled. He paced through the room again, running his fingers through his hair. Every inquiry he had sent out, the dozens, what felt like hundreds, there was no report of Magnus, or his father. It was possible that they'd gone to ground, that Magnus had had to run further than they could even reach. 

Alec wanted to be out there, searching for Magnus, trying to find him, but he also knew that it was possible he would ride hours in the wrong direction before he knew what the right direction was. 

"Open the door!" Isabelle demanded, banging on it again. "There's a man here for you!" 

Alec stopped, staring at the door, frowning. "What?" He strode to the door and yanked it open, glaring at his sister. "What does he want?" 

Isabelle put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "He hasn't said a word other than he wants to speak to you. Won't give us his name or anything." 

Alec rolled his eyes. "Then I don't want to see him. Have him dismissed. I could care less-" 

"He’s got golden eyes, Alec." 

Alec heard the words, but he didn't register them until he turned to look at Izzy and found her staring at him impatiently. "What?" he whispered. 

"There is a man, pretty sure he's a warlock since he changed his clothes on the front steps, standing in our front foyer, asking for you, and he has golden eyes," Izzy said, crossing her arms over her chest. "And I want to know if this is my future brother in law." 

Alec sprinted past Isabelle, ignoring her protest as he hit her on the way past, but all he could think about was the man, Magnus, Magnus who was safe, it had to be him, it had to be, it  _ had _ to be, right? Alec threw himself down the grand staircase and froze at the sight of the maroon coat and the hair up and tipped in a matching color. His heart started pounding and he took a step closer, making the other man spin. 

Magnus' golden eyes met his and Alec raced the last few steps forward, wrapping his arms around the warlock, pulling him in close, pressing his face to Magnus' temple, exhaling hard. "You're safe, thank the angel, you're safe," he breathed. 

"Thanks to you," Magnus whispered against Alec's neck, pressing in close to him. "That charm saved my life, Alexander." 

Alec swallowed hard and tightened his hold on Magnus, nodding. "I, I hoped, hoped that it would, would let you escape. Get away. Be  _ safe. _ " 

Magnus laughed, and even now, hearing the crown prince admit what he had done reminded him of just how much they had done for each other in a short period of time. "You saved me." He pulled back and looked up at Alec, meeting his eyes. "And apparently got engaged to me when I wasn't looking?" he teased. 

Alec flushed and looked away from Magnus, clearing his throat. "I, I'm guessing you saw the announcement? I'm sorry, I didn't mean, I had just-" 

"Alexander," Magnus interrupted, pressing a finger to Alec's lips, watching his eyes fly back to his. "I admit, I was a little surprised to find myself engaged to a crown prince without at least being asked first." 

"I'm sorry," Alec whispered, even as Magnus drew his finger away. "I should have-" 

"Hey," Magnus cut Alec off again and watched his brow wrinkle in irritation before he reached up, cupping Alec's cheek in his palm. "That wasn't meant to get an apology from you." He grinned, pulling Alec down and into a soft kiss, his magic lighting up under his skin at the faint brush of their lips together. "It's a suggestion that you owe me a question," he continued, meeting Alec's eyes. 

Alec's smile lit him from the inside out and Magnus marvelled at it before he was pulled in for another kiss, this one slower and more lingering, their hands clutching impatiently at each other. By the time they broke apart, he could hear more voices approaching them and Magnus shifted so they could press their forehead together. 

Alec's eyes caught on the omamori charm wrapped around Magnus' wrist and his breath caught. "You're wearing it?" 

"Of course," Magnus told him. "It's all I had of you. I'm never going to take it off." 

Alec laughed and looked down at the marble of Magnus' magic against his chest. "I felt quite similarly," he whispered. He watched bright white magic spark off of Magnus and onto his arms when he recognized the small stone. 

"You," Magnus sucked in a hard breath, staring at the stone, before looking back up at Alec. "You  _ kept _ it?" 

"Not to echo you, but, it's all I had of you. I was never going to use it like you told me to," Alec told him, smiling as he kissed Magnus again, soft and gentle. 

" _ Alexander, _ " Magnus breathed out, shaking his head. "You are the most remarkable man I have ever met in my life." 

Alec flushed and bit down on his lip at the sound of his mother striding down the hallway. "Remarkable enough to consider marrying, maybe?" 

Magnus laughed, grinning up at the prince. "Is that a proper proposal, my darling prince?" 

"Maybe," Alec whispered. "I do want you to marry me, Magnus Bane. I want to court you. I want to grant every wish you have ever wanted, and gift you more you never dreamed of." 

"A regular prince charming, aren't you?" Magnus teased, reaching up to comb his fingers through Alec's hair. "I think I can agree to that. On one condition." 

" _ Anything, _ " Alec said, his response instant. "Anything, Magnus." 

Magnus grinned, wrapping his arms around Alec's shoulders. "You allow me to do the same for you. To grant you every wish you have ever wanted, and to shower you in more, still." 

Alec smiled and pulled Magnus in for another soft kiss. "That sounds like the perfect happily ever after to me." 

“It will be,” Magnus promised him. “It will be.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
